The invention relates to separation of fluids and, more particularly, to a separator which can advantageously separate liquids of different density as well as gases and/or solids from liquids.
Separation of different phases of a multi-phase flow is a frequently encountered problem in various industries including but not limited to the production of hydrocarbons. In the production of hydrocarbons, phases are frequently generated which contain different fractions of liquid of different densities as well as gas phases, solid phases or both. The rapid and efficient separation of these phases can be critical for processing of the flow into various different products of increased value, and also to generate different phases which can be treated in subsequent processes.
Numerous attempts have been made to provide suitable separation mechanisms. Despite the foregoing, the need remains for a simple, efficient and effective device and method for accomplishing this separation.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide such a system and method.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method which has simple construction and few or no parts subject to excessive wear whereby the system is easily maintained.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method which occupies little space as compared to other systems, and which can readily be incorporated into existing fluid handling equipment.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear herein below.